


steady

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani takes Yahaba's fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady

"This doesn't count as you landing a punch," Kyoutani mutters, and Yahaba nearly bursts out laughing.

"Don't," he warns. "I'm trying to be careful with you here. I don't actually want to hurt you."

Kyoutani licks his lips, resting his head back against his pillow and taking a deep breath. He's nervous, trying to play it off like it's no big deal. Yahaba lets him, stroking Kyoutani's thigh gently to help him relax.

He doesn't tell Kyoutani that he's doing well, because that's not going to mean anything just yet. Not when Yahaba has four fingers inside him and the tip of his thumb. Not until Kyoutani's taken his entire fist.

Instead, he says, "Take a deep breath for me."

Kyoutani does, and Yahaba watches his chest rise with it, then slowly fall again as he lets it out. Yahaba pushes his thumb forward until it's in to the last knuckle. Kyoutani's breath hitches, but he takes another deep breath before Yahaba can even remind him.

Yahaba reaches for the lube, pouring more of it onto his wrist, cold against his warm skin, letting it coat his hand. He pushes his hand forward, until Kyoutani is spread around his knuckles, exhaling shakily at the sight of it. Kyoutani whines softly, fingers curling into the sheets spread out beneath him.

"We're nearly there," Yahaba tells him, stroking his thigh again. "I'm going to pull my hand out, okay? I'm going to give you my fist."

Kyoutani nods, eager for it. Yahaba doesn't even attempt to hide his fond smile. He's slow and careful as he withdraws his hand, covering it with more lube before he presses his knuckles into Kyoutani. With another low whine, Kyoutani lets his legs fall to either side, giving Yahaba more space. Yahaba slides his fist in slowly, carefully, and they both exhale shakily once it's all the way inside. Kyoutani's muscles clench down around it, pulling it in to the wrist.

"You're so amazing," Yahaba murmurs breathlessly. "So good, Kentarou."

Kyoutani is hard, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. Yahaba reaches for it with his free hand, stroking slowly. Kyoutani exhales shakily, looking like he wants to jerk into Yahaba's touch. Yahaba's glad he doesn't, stroking him firmly, pressing his knuckles into Kyoutani a little more.

"Fuck," Kyoutani says hoarsely, and he does jerk this time. His eyes are wide and he lifts his head, looking at Yahaba. He's trembling, his fingers curled into the bedsheets so tightly that his knuckles are going white. "Shigeru."

"Here?" Yahaba repeats the motion, pressing the knuckles of his index and middle fingers against the bud of nerves. Kyoutani moans loudly, his head falling back again. "Mm, that's a nice reaction. You're making the best face for me right now."

Kyoutani can't even reply, panting as he bears down on Yahaba's fist. He doesn't need to say a word; Yahaba can tell how much he likes it. Yahaba starts to stroke him again, and Kyoutani bites his lip. It's not enough to muffle his whimper and Yahaba can't get enough of these sounds, can't get enough of Kyoutani coming apart in his hands. He strokes faster, nudging his knuckles against Kyoutani's prostate again until he comes, shaking and incoherent.

His orgasm is drawn out, and Yahaba strokes him through it, murmuring encouragement until Kyoutani's done, until he sinks back into the mattress, his gaze unfocused, his lips wet and shining.

"What a good boy," Yahaba murmurs, slowly pulling his fist out. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Kyoutani's forehead, then his lips. "I'm gonna get you some water, okay? I'll be right back."

Kyoutani mumbles indistinctly. Yahaba kisses him again, getting out of bed to get a bottle of water and a damp towel. Kyoutani's still boneless when he gets back, but he does as he's told, letting Yahaba prop him up against the headboard, sipping from the bottle. Yahaba wipes him clean, marvelling at the mess between his thighs.

"Thanks," Kyoutani mumbles, once Yahaba's done. He's not talking about the clean-up, Yahaba knows, but he's not going to put it into words either.

Yahaba simply smiles, stroking his fingers through Kyoutani's hair and kissing him. "You're welcome."


End file.
